there's gotta be somebody
by qaby
Summary: Finn/Tina. He smiles secretly to himself, thinking that she wasn't so bad. Not at all.


**A/N: Because, didn't you see the smidge of this in one of the promos??? While I adore FQ and like AT, FT is definitely my AU OTP!!! They are so adorable, in my opinion!!! :]**

* * *

He swears he never liked her like _that_.

At first, before joining Glee, he was totally terrified of her. Given, not as much as he was scared of Rachel when he first met her, but he was still frightened nonetheless. Her blue-streaked hair and sulky stares totally gave him the creeps. He finds it hard to admit that he used to help Puck and Karovsky egg her house because he now knows that she didn't deserve it.

At all.

But when they both joined the small and unpopular club, he found that there was more to the shunned gothic girl than met the eye. Sure, they weren't exactly the best of friends, or really friends at all. Scratch that, they weren't even close enough to be considered acquaintances, but she'd always been kind to him and to others, and that's what made him respect her in the first place.

They never really exchanged more than ten words with each other in their lives.

And then, after deciding that the Glee kids needed to learn about ballads because they didn't do their assignments, instead choosing to sing Lean On Me for Finn and Quinn, Mr. Schue partners them up.

And it just so conveniently happens that Finn and Tina are paired up.

* * *

She gapes at his room, trying hard as hell not to burst out in a fit of laughter at the cowboys plastered all over his walls. He smiles embarrassingly, insisting that they get to practicing, to which she agrees with an easy smile.

When they're completely wiped out, Tina calls her mom to come pick her up, but it turns out that Mrs. Cohen-Chang has been called in for settling a lawsuit with one of her clients on the other side of the country and has already gone.

_Perfect fucking timing_.

"Umm, I'm sorry to ask this, but is there any way you can take me home?"

He sighs, explaining how his mother has the car and is taking the entire night-shift at the hospital. She nods understandingly, getting up to go walking to her house, but it was nighttime and it was dark and there might be..._rapists_ or some shit like that out there, and even though it was _Lima_, Finn wouldn't risk it.

So instead, he grabs a blanket from the hall closet and grins at Tina, telling her, "_Mi cuarto es tu cuarto_...Only for tonight, though" before going downstairs, crashing on the couch.

She leaves him a note on the coffee table before making her way back to her house at the crack of dawn.

_Thanks, Finn, it really meant a lot._

_-Tina_

He smiles secretly to himself, thinking that she wasn't so bad.

Not at all.

* * *

She knocks at his door and he answers, pleasant surprise etching his features before turning into a mask of worry once he catches the tears running down her cheeks, leaving trails of mascara and eyeliner.

"My parents are getting divorced," she whispers, her lower lip trembling.

Before he can get out an _I'm sorry_, she jumps at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, making him stumble back a few steps, before he catches the point and awkwardly rubs circles on her back soothingly, whispering comforting things into her ear.

If you were to ask Tina why she decided to go to Finn instead of Artie or Kurt or Mercedes, she would give you a simple answer.

_Because he understands_.

* * *

"I think this is the moment where you admit that you are a complete disappointment to the entire male species," she teased.

"Can you please stop rubbing it in?" he asked, his voice muffled by the fact that his head was shamefully buried in his hands.

She puts her index finger to her chin, feigning consideration. "I could..."

He glares at her, eyes narrowed, and her only response is to laugh.

He can't believe he lost to a girl. Again.

Even at that, he smiles, looking back at Tina once more.

_The fact that she's cute totally makes up for it._

* * *

Even though he's completely sweaty and disgusting, she runs to him, embracing him in a tight hug, her arms stretching even wider because of his shoulder pads. Pulling away, he notices with satisfaction that her face is absolutely beaming with pride, the number five written on her left cheek in honor of him.

"I can't believe you made it to the playoffs!" she yells excitedly.

He grins down at her. "Me either..."

Her eyes are shining and scrunched up from smiling so widely, and her hair is in her face and there are people surrounding them, but he doesn't care. He thinks she looks more beautiful than ever. At that moment, she's the center of his universe, and nothing else exists but them.

Finn and Tina. Tina and Finn.

He curses himself for not realizing this sooner.

He leans down, and her eyebrows furrow when his lips collide with hers, but she makes no attempt to pull away, and when he carefully wraps his arms around her waist, all sticks are removed from her butt and she gives in, losing herself in the feeling of _them_.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW, my lovelies!!!!! :]**


End file.
